Book of Swords
by YuusakuAkira
Summary: Human Race has evolved to be able to use magic, and called themselves Dragger. But not all humans evolved into Draggers, some are still stuck as normal human, and one of those humans are Kei. Enrolled to the Elite Dragger Academy with mysterious backstory, Kei start his life as one of the students. I haven't been able to post since my internet blocked this website, happy reading
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kei's body shuddered, he clearly felt his body, but it was a strange feeling for him.

He stood up and looked around the view around him. It was a pleasant green plain, just green grass as far as the eye can see. And somehow this view was so nostalgic to Kei.

As his eyes carefully scans through the horizon, he notice a white thing that looked like dress fluttered by the wind breeze.

Before he even knew when, Kei was already walking towards that white object. And as he getting closer and closer, he notices a beautiful figure under that white dress.

"Finally we meet."

The voice of that girl carried well by the wind, like a combination of a morning birds singing with the joyous bell of a church.

She turns around and reveals her gorgeous figure to Kei's eyes. She gave out a refreshing smile.

Her delicate smooth white skin goes in with a perfect balance with the snow white color of her dress. At the top of her head lies a brown straw hat with a red ribbon neatly attached to it, and under that hat are the jet-black hair which extends to her waist. The gentle breeze made her whole figure looked like a princess in her holiday.

Kei was astonished by the beauty that he forgot to blink, and the very person who made him like that notice it.

*giggle* "You're funny."

The girl sudden reaction snaps Kei out of his amazement.

"Ah! S-sorry." apologize Kei as fast as he could.

But his apologizing attempt was replied by another giggle; it seems that she is rather amused by the way Kei is reacting.

"There is no need for you apologize." said that girl again with a smile.

"My bad," said Kei. "But what is this place?"

After Kei finally be able to hold his mind in place, he couldn't help to ask that kind of question, which is a little rude. But that girl didn't show any sign of anger, instead she answer with gentle voice.

"We're in your dream, Kei. This is a scene within your memories that I found the most lovely." the girl said as she turn her eyes and gaze to the infinite sky.

_'__No wonder it feels so nostalgic, but why I can't remember this kind of scenery?' _Kei thought to himself.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I have failed to introduce myself." said the girl quite suddenly. "My name is Sherry."

Sherry, what a peculiar name, or at least it is what Kei is thinking. Yet, somehow that name rings something in his head, but again like the scenery of that place, he can't remember anything at all.

"You must have questioned as to why I have visited you in your dream, isn't it?"

No, that's not it. Kei wasn't slightly thinking to that extent, given the beauty that was appeared at the front of him has already clogged the gear of his mind.

"I see… That's a little disappointing."

She said that like she was able to thoroughly read Kei's mind.

Sherry tilted her head aside with a disappointed expression hanging on her face, she then close her eyes for a moment.

Kei who were silent for quite some time finally imparts his lips.

"Who are you, Sherry?"

Kei's question somehow startled Sherry for a bit, but that surprised expression only last for a while, and the next second she had already return to her gentle smile. But somehow there is this dark feeling behind the bright smile of hers.

"My time here is almost up; it is time for us to part." Sherry said with a sad tone.

"But I haven't- !?"

Kei words were abruptly interrupted by the sudden gust of wind that almost flew him off the ground. But strangely inside that gust Sherry is still standing calmly as if there is no such thing like such a wind near her at all.

"Please take care of me the next time we meet. Goodbye."

With every word that she said, the wind gust getting stronger and stronger, making it hard for Kei to even keep his feet on the ground, and then finally Sherry's lips move for once again. Kei consciousness was swept slowly, but he can still hear that word clearly.

"Goodbye, for now."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Dragleid Academy

*ring~*

The sound of the noisy alarm clock resounded through the small room, but a moment later a male's hand descend upon the alarm clock and silenced it. Peace returned for the resident of that room.

A few seconds later a figure of a young man roughly at the age of 17 emerged from inside the blanket. Kei stared blankly at the slightly illuminated room, and then he averts his eyes to the clock by his bedside.

7:50.

"Class…Sleep…" murmured Kei, still half-sleeping.

Then just as the same time, his eyes suddenly open completely and his hand snatched the clock with a tremendous speed.

"Class!" cry Kei as if something had just struck him.

After unknowingly throwing his clock to the wall with full force and turn it into scrap, Kei quickly leap off his bed and hurriedly enter the shower.

Within a minute he was already out from the shower with his boxer on, then running to the front of his cabinet and frantically unloads all of the content to the floor only to take a single beige suit and a blue tie.

After Kei put on his school uniform, just as flustered as he was before, he darted out from his room after snatching a katana from its stead.

But as the moment as he open the door and saw a person standing right there facing him, Kei stopped in his track.

"Wesley? What are you doing here? Weren't the class had already started?" ask Kei quickly.

As soon as that question gets out from Kei's mouth. The boy of the same age in front of Kei which goes by the name Varlixian Wesley put his palm on his face, sighing in disbelief.

"I can't believe you already forgot that today is the day of the Ceremonial Dragleid Tournament trial match-ups, of course there is no class." explain that splendid young man to Kei who was flustered to death by the thought of going late to the class.

There is not a way to blame Kei for his reaction though, their classroom teacher are the monstrous Beast Queen after all.

Sometime later, the two of them has already walking towards the huge field where the match-ups should be held. The enormous presence and the heavy atmosphere of that place clearly felt on Kei's skin.

"I wish I remember today was the match-ups for the tournament. Now my room is messy as heck." complain Kei as he remembered how he threw all his clothes to the floor for his uniform.

"Why are you so flustered this morning anyway?" ask Wesley as they walk.

"I had this strange dream of meeting a girl in a grass plain, she was saying something like I should take care of her."

The explanation that was given by Kei raised a funny expression on Wesley's face. He could not resist laughing."

"Are you really _that_ desperate to find a girl? That is way too exaggerated!"

"Easy for you to say, I am not that welcomed here as you are." reply Kei.

"Sorry."

Wesley's immediate apology was instantly answered by a nod from Kei. They continue all the way to the field without talking.

It was because the special circumstances that Kei is in that he is infamous in the Academy.

As the name implies, the Dragleid Academy was the only Academy in the world that trains the young Dragger into their best potential.

This Dragger is an evolved kind of human that had received their special gift in magic when the Great Portal has opened 100 years ago.

Everyone in the earth suddenly evolved into Dragger, and was able to control the flow of mana inside their body and was able to use magic. But this change weren't occurred to some people, who stayed as a normal human.

Over the course of the century, the population of the superior Dragger exploded in number, leaving the less capable human in a little number. That itself made up a strange wall between the two races, and not long after, the ordinary human was treated as a low class being.

That being said, Kei is the only human that was able to attend the Dragleid Academy, due to the Sword General personal request. And the fact that he was only transferred there a month ago made the condition even worse.

After walking for quite a while, Kei and Wesley entered the field that was already bustling with student that wore the same uniform as they are. The second year student are the one that filled the whole field, the other year seemed to have their match-ups later on.

Kei who had an infamous reputation can easily be spotted even from afar, since the start he is standing there, anyone beside Wesley is keeping their distance.

The match-ups for the Ceremony were held by a certain standards.

First, two students will agree on each other that they will fight, and enter an individual fighting field. The winner gets to proceed to the next stage, the normal rules for a competition.

For Kei, who were unable to use magic, fighting these Draggers would seem to be a suicide. But his face showed no fear as he wields his sheathed katana.

The other student in that huge field has already found their partners, and enter to the individual smaller field to fight, and as the fight ends with victory the students number who was waiting in line to fight started to decrease.

As the time flies by, the contestant started to diminish until a few hours later there is only two people left standing in the field who has yet to battle anyone and move on to the next stage.

The first person was undeniably the only Mitsurugi Kei of the infamous human, and the other person is surprisingly the woman that goes by the name "Magic Tome Princess", Escatina Claire.

Even though that Kei is infamous around the Academy, seeing that his opponent is the Princess herself, all of the student's eyes are now onto them, excited to watch the battle style of the Princess.

Inside the barrier protected field, the two people face each other with tense atmosphere hung between them.

"Looks like you have attracted so many spectators, Princess." said Kei as he looks around the scenery around him that is full of watching eye.

"Silence!" shout the Princess. "I am only here to crush you!" said the Princess in high tone.

"Scary."

That remarks by Kei wasn't really stating the truth from the appearances of the Magic Tome Princess.

The Magic Tome Princess Escatina Claire, who is right now, stands before the very eye of Kei, wasn't looking scary at all. One could at least say that she is quite the splendid beauty.

Her body is roughly about 160 centimeters by Kei's observation. Her skin was pearl white colored and it blended quite nicely with the purple colored suit that she wore. The mini skirt that was probably used for the purpose of battle flutter slightly in the slight breeze that blows occasionally.

The Princess's hair is tied into a graceful ponytail by a cute blue colored ribbon. Matching the azure colored eyes of her very perfectly.

The Princess brought out a strange looking book from the Astral Gate that she made from the thin air, a Magic Tome.

There is some class and type of fighting of the Dragger, the Sorcerer who use large inventory of magic and only relies on it, the Fighter who uses their magic to boost their physical ability but still refuses to use any type of weapon. And the last is the 'Drag Saints', complete elite even among the Dragger, and uses a personalized weapon called Weiss.

Escatina Claire is one of the little numbers of Drag Saints, and she bears the title 'Magic Tome Princess' and that Magic Tome she used are her Weiss.

The atmosphere inside the field suddenly froze as soon as Claire muttered a magic incantation and countless Magic Circle appeared behind her.

Even the frozen atmosphere inside the field can be felt from outside as the anxiety rises between the spectator.

As soon as the two of them lock their sights onto each other-

Suddenly Claire made the first move. Without any doubt, she charges in.

Kei clearly sees why she is capable of wielding the title as the one of the Drag Saints, her methods in using the tome was quite interesting.

Claire swung her Tome down with a tremendous force. Whoosh, the sound of the rustling wind came down as the thick book cuts through the air. The body of that heavy book winded forward in a tremendous momentum.

Kei's only took a little step aside to dodge Claire's first attack. And it seems she was using some sort of physical boosting magic since it have enough power to blow someone away by just the ensuing wind pressure.

Once again Claire try to attack Kei, this time she draws a blade made of mana from the thin air and slash it towards Kei's chest. Even then, that move was easily dodged by Kei as he was slightly stepping back.

Claire's attack once again whizzed by, this time faced with a shard of ice being shot at him to his left, he gracefully knocks those ice down with a push from his palm. Then he quietly stand back into his original stance that looked like dancing, he didn't even draw his katana yet.

"You're very capable, Princess."

"Are you mocking me?"

Claire menacingly glances at Kei. Even that dangerous intent glance was looking cute for Kei, as if he had found something interesting.

"!"

Confronted by Claire's numerous fireballs, Kei dodged it quite easily. But there is no time to leisurely admiring her moves, since Kei was only a human, being hit by those magic will bound to give a serious injury.

"What a fascinating moves."

Kei slightly shows a smirk on his face.

"Why aren't you attacking?" the Princess muttered, stating her suspicion.

"I am sorry; I am not required to draw my weapon."

"Are you looking down on me?"

Claire swooped her hand across the air in front of her, and from the trace of her hand before came out something long that looked like a spear that was covered in lightning.

"No, I am not looking down on you. As for my methods, I think it would be unwise to reveal it to you." said Kei leisurely.

Kei, who had his both hand hanging freely for the whole time, slowly rests his left hand on the hilt of his katana, furthermore taunting Claire.

Seeing an opportunity to attack, Claire once again let out a stream of fireballs, but Kei easily dodged all of it and using and unhurried pace, he shifted all around the place and as he closed in on Claire.

"!"

Claire stepped back like a little girl startled by a bark of a dog, while she quickly raises multiple layers of protective magic.

But as Kei finally gets into an appropriate distance, Kei firmly hold the katana with his right hand and slash away from inside the scabbard. And at the same time, Claire swung down the lightning spear in her hand.

Claire's eyes widely opened as the blade of Kei's katana has already stopped beside her ear, cold sweat form at the palm of her hand that holds the tome. The hand in which Claire held the lightning spear was held tightly at the wrist by Kei's left hand, the spear had disappeared into thin air. Furthermore, Kei's face was so close to Claire's, soon later he backs off.

Kei slightly grinned, and then insert the katana back into the scabbard. Claire who is still dumbfounded by the attack just now stand confused, her face start to get a little flustered.

Noticing this, Kei quickly raise his hand to the judge that was waiting by the field line.

"I surrender!" shout Kei, shocking the entire Academy with his action.

He looks again at the Princess who is already had her composure back with her; she is now looking at Kei with a very flustered face.

"Thank you for your time, Princess."

"Wait! Please wait!"

Kei ignored Claire's call completely and marched out from the field as the other students watch him with so many questions in their eyes.

Wesley who stands right in the front of Kei's path silently smiled. He saw through the whole thing.

"You've gotten soft, Kei." said Wesley as Kei quietly walk past him.

There is no answer from Kei; he only smiled as he walks off. But then Kei suddenly stop on his track and turned around to face Claire.

This time the reply to Kei's move was a sudden turn from the Princess, and she walk off while her face flustered so much, the red is even visible from Kei was standing.

Regardless of the dangerous killing intent that she had showed Kei before, right then her expression was rather cute.

Being a Princess or a Drag Saints, she was just only a girl of sixteen or seventeen years old.

And that match-ups battle end up with a strange note hanging in the air.

The rest of the people that is still in the match-ups will continue that same process until there are only 50 peoples left standing. These 50 individuals will be the next rooster of the tournament that which will be held in the next 3 month when the Dragger Emperor, Alexander Reinhald, will be attending the Ceremony.

As for Kei, after leisurely walk off the battlefield with the surrender action he take earlier in the battle, he had little interest in the event. So he decided to go to the city of Grandeur, which is located southeast from the Academy, and only need a little walk for the student to go there.

The City of Grandeur has been long ago known as the Academy City, since the Dragleid Academy itself were located inside the perimeter of the city.

Even from before the Great Portal appearances and the massive change, the city of Grandeur had been known for its huge market and the commodities it offers. One can find that in that market almost everything can be found from a simple everyday needs, to the rare and peculiar object such as artifacts and antiques.

After the Great Portal appeared, the market of Grandeur grew even more in size. And most of the people shopping there were now the students from the Academy that shops for their everyday needs.

Kei approached the front gate, but before he can walk outside an old man greet him and Kei stopped to greet back.

"It has been a while, Kei." said that old man in a kind tone, he is smiling.

"I haven't really had the time to go out these days, Mr. Jin." replied Kei, approaching that old man named Jin.

"Going to the city?" ask that old man.

"Yeah, I am out from the match-ups since it isn't really interesting anymore."

"I see. Take care on the way then, I have to get back to work." explain Mr. Jin as he held the leaf fork in his hand.

Kei only answered with a smile, and then continue to walk to the city below.

Like Kei, Mr. Jin was also a human; he applied to the Academy for a job and fortunately accepted for his ability in gardening. Kei first met Mr. Jin in the first day he is transferred into the Academy, and Mr. Jin helped Kei to find his dormitories and after that they haven't meet at all since Kei had to catch up with the rest of the Second Year students.

At the same time, inside the girl dormitories bathroom.

Claire is taking a shower, letting the cold water run through her body as she stand still.

For Dragger women, it is often said that cold water gives them the best relaxation and sometime most of them would only bath for pleasure. But the expression in Claire's face wasn't that of someone who are calming down their nerves.

She couldn't forget what happened earlier at the field. She won, but it doesn't satisfy her that the fact she had gotten her victory from an enemy who is voluntarily giving up.

She held her right wrist with her left hand; she can still felt the warmth of Kei's hand. Her face suddenly turn beet red, flustered with embarrassment.

"What did he think he is doing!?" shouts Claire in that spacious bathroom, her voice reverberated through the wall and disappear into the sound of the running waters.

Slowly as the water trickling from the bangs of her hair, she lightly bit her lips.

Everybody must have looked at it-

"You're winning anyway, isn't that good?" she remember one of her friends trying to comfort her, but it didn't change the fact that the transfer student named Kei, has already tamed the ferocious Princess.

The water hitting her head suddenly turns into vapor as her anger reaches her limit and her magic unconsciously leak out, but she ought that it wouldn't change anything, so she stops there, letting the water flow once again.

"I will get you next time, transfer student." muttered Claire with a clear fire of will in her eyes.

Almost reaching the city, the air had gotten slightly warmer. But somehow Kei felt a slight chill and sneezed.

"It's rare someone is thinking about me these days." said Kei as he rub his nose, and continue to walk into the city.

For Kei who was born in the Eastern World, a sudden sneeze is often said that someone is talking about you at your back, and also often that someone is thinking about you.

Or so his foster parents said to him, there was no real reason to believe in it, but he believed it anyway.

The Grandeur City with all of its building now stands tall before Kei. He had already reached the city by walking from the Academy for only 15 minutes.

All of the building inside the City was influenced by the new style of architecture using magic and some of them was completely altered the law of physics by using magic, a floating clock tower for example.

But even in that streets surrounded by magic architecture, there is some part of the town that is still hang on to the tradition and still using the outdated style of building, which make it kind of authentic in this kind of environment.

One of them was a restaurant called Leussier, which Kei has now stood at its front.

The Leussier used the early renaissance era of building architecture, and some of its part of the building also looked like that it adopted some esthetical value from the eastern world early architects work. And they blend it together into an open, wall-less, restaurant.

Kei enter the place like it was something that has become a habit to him. And he quickly goes by the counter and talk to a petite lady wearing a cute maid outfit who is standing there.

"Hello there, a bit of beer?" ask that petite bartender.

"No, just a milkshake will do, I'll get knocked over in my way back if I drink those alcohol." requested Kei politely.

After hearing her costumer request, that petite girl skillfully takes a canister of milk and a medium-sized glass. And after a minute of amazing bartender show, the milkshake is ready and served right at the front of Kei.

Faint smile spread across Kei's face as he looked back and forth at the milkshake and the little girl that was just serving it to him.

"You need to change those moves, Lily." comment Kei as he gulps down the milkshake.

"What? Didn't I see some astonishment in those eyes of yours when you see I move?" protests the girl.

Kei only raise his right hand and put only a little gap between his thumb and index finger, mimicking the word 'A Little'.

"Humph! You're not going to get any dinner tonight!" shout the little girl named Lily in confidence, puffing her flat chest.

"You know, if you do that, you're going to look like a child."

"Eh? That isn't true."

No extreme rebuttal this time, instead she was just looking at her outfit with perplexed look.

"Wait, you're just teasing me aren't you?" said Lily by the time she realized that a smirk had already spread on Kei's face.

"Just a little bit." said Kei in response.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't today the match-ups for the Ceremonial Dragleid?"

"Killing my time for the most part, I surrender at the first round, and then after I lost my interest I came down here to drink." explain Kei, taking another gulp down his milkshake.

"Just what are you thinking anyway, you're place is not here anymore." sigh escapes Lily's lips.

"Wrong. I felt like this is my place."

The City of Grandeur may be like it was already filled with Draggers, but since Kei had spent one year of his childhood in that city, it was felt more like home than the place where he lived now.

Lily and Kei met at that time in one year.

Lily was a little daughter of the local human merchant, and at that time Kei was just moved into the city by following his master, a human named Mitsurugi Reika.

Back then Kei was still in training, so he often came to play with Lily that he treats like his own little sister. But after a year, his master Reika decides that they had to move to another place to continue their training.

Ever since then, Lily and Kei only communicating through letters, and after 10 years of not seeing each other, Kei finally steps back into the city and get into the Dragleid Academy. That fact itself was come into realization under the request of one of the most influential man in the Dragger society, The Sword General.

"Hey, stop daydreaming."

Lily's call certainly snapped Kei from his reminiscing of the past. Something had happened at the market.

"What happened!?" ask Kei to Lily as the two of them run to the front of the restaurant to get a clear view.

The scene that was happening right now in front of Kei and Lily was so abstract and strange, and it looked like a scene that would have unfolded only in a story books.

A Minotaur, beast with the body of a human with bull's head that should only exist in books, is standing right on the middle of the streets in that bustling market, rampaging and destroying anything in its path.

"I don't have time for this."

Kei shot forward with a momentum that would cave in the ground under him, straight to that Minotaur. And as he gets into better distance, Kei swung down his katana with a tremendous force exerted to kill.

"!"

As Kei landed on the ground behind that Minotaur, a clanking noise can be heard as soon as the horn of that beast fell into the paved road. But that beast horn wasn't the only thing that broke, Kei noticed a little crack at his katana blade where he strikes at the horn.

"Just what is this thing made of?" said Kei with a little concern in his voice.

Noticing that it's torn had been cut off by a small human; the Minotaur completely averted its attention to Kei. Letting out an agitated cry that trembling the ground, that Minotaur charged at full speed.

"Tch…!"

Kei click his tongue as he evades the charge with only slightly stepping aside, and at the same time he slashed at the beast body.

But that beast skin is hardly scratched by Kei's attack, instead the attack that Kei released snapped his katana blade, the little clanking sound is made as the short tip fell to the ground.

"I see that I can't cut you down, quite a troublesome thing." said Kei as he threw away his broken katana, wielding only the scabbard by his left hand. "But at least I can expect to some beating up!"

Once again Kei leapt off to the air with so much momentum that the paved road let out a circling dust. This time he is aiming at the beast's head, and after he had reached the appropriate distance he release a series of attack using the scabbard a sword to the beast head.

Confidently landing to the ground, Kei didn't notice that the beast's fist was already flying at him.

"!"

By the time he had realized that, it was too late to dodge so he tried to brace the impact using the scabbard, but the strike never came.

"Stop being so foolish, you jerk!"

A familiar voice shouted a Kei who now sees that the beast attack had been repelled by a magic shield.

The familiar voice was owned by Escatina Claire who stood behind Kei.

"What are you doing here? Isn't the match-ups still going?" ask Kei as the two of them kept a safe distance from the beast.

"I could ask the same to you, human. Ditching a school event and even involved in this mess." protests Claire as she reapply another magic barrier right in front of them.

"I guess I can't help it since I am famous with trouble, can I?" reply Kei.

They suddenly stop their chatter as the Minotaur finally broke the first magic barrier that stopped the attack from reaching Kei back then.

"I need a weapon…" mutter Kei as he closely inspects the beast that is trying to break another barrier by punching it countlessly.

"Don't ask me, I can't give you the materialized mana weapon since you won't be able to control the mana flow. Ugh!"

It's true; Kei wouldn't be able to keep the weapon in its materialized form even if Claire gave him one, furthermore summoning such thing would only increase the strain on Claire that is giving her best to keep rebuilding the barrier that is destroyed by that beast in a tremendously extreme pace.

"Princess, protect the citizen, I have something in mind." said Kei suddenly.

"What are planning to do?"

"Just please do as I said!"

Claire nodded in response of Kei's pledge, she stopped rebuilding her magic barrier and fall back to the where the citizen are watching, protecting them in a huge barrier.

Even though he said that he would do something, there was actually nothing in his head that was reasonable enough to take care of the beast that now slowly closing in on him.

"It seems I'm right on time, Kei."

Despite the chaos he is in, there is no mistaking the voice just now, it was Sherry.

"Sherry!?" shout Kei, frantically looking around him for the woman in his dream.

*giggle* "I'm glad you remember me, but right now I can't show myself since our contract hasn't forged."

"What are you talking?"

"No time to explain, you don't want to be crushed by that aberration, don't you?"

Sherry's voice was right, there was no time to think through everything, that thing is moving closer and it needs to be taken care of fast.

"Looks like you're ready now. Follow my instruction from here."

Following Sherry's instruction, Kei swept his hand along the thin line, just like when a Dragger summoning a materialized weapon. As he was a human, there is no chance that this method is going to work, but suddenly from the trace of his hand a slender katana blade materialized from the thin air.

With one swift motion, Kei took that blade and ready his stance. Under the bright light of the sun, the azure blade shone with an icy luster.

As soon as the Minotaur locks his sight on Kei, it suddenly punches downwards.

With his natural movements, Kei easily dodged the attack. That huge fist hit the ground with so much power that soil flew around and the ground caved in like there was an explosion.

But its attack didn't stop, using another free hand, it sweep aside. With much difficulty, Kei barely dodged the attack. A roar like a thunderous gale can be heard as that huge hand slid past through Kei's torso.

Kei kept his safe distance once again by landing on a roof, and the beast is following closely. There was no time to relax.

Without warning, Kei leapt up to the sky with so much momentum that he is flying right on top of that beast.

Falling slowly and gaining speed, Kei fall head first with his pose still in stance. The beast trying to stop Kei using its hand, but Kei dodged it without any trouble. And in one swift move, Kei swung down.

That beast is now lying lifelessly on the streets, while Kei land safely in front of it. But as soon as his foot touches the ground, all strength leaves him and he fell to the road.

His view is getting blurrier as time passes, and finally only a black void engulfs Kei's vision. The only thing that he can hear inside the void was a gentle voice.

_"__Thank you."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Tome Spirit

Kei open his eyes and find that he is lying on a bed.

Chatter can be heard outside the window, and the bright morning light enters the room.

His head hurt, Kei can actually heard the blood pulsing through his vein.

As he gazes to the white ceiling, Kei noticed something and sat up. This is not his room.

What he's wearing now isn't even the Dragleid Academy uniform, what Kei is wearing now is a white pajamas, and as he look around the room almost everything inside it was white.

"This reminds me of a hospital…" comment Kei as he tries to get of bed.

Just as he yanked the blanket and try to get out of the bed, a book fell over from the top of the bed to the floor.

As the thud noise subsided, Kei had a really strange feeling about that book, and as he approach it, his feeling became true.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"What the heck?"

Freaked out, Kei frantically steps back until his back touches the wall, while the book whence he heard the voice from, still lying there on the floor motionless.

"Just what the hell was that?" said Kei as he slowly walks to that book.

"Don't call me 'that'! I'm a proper Book Spirit!"

Once again that book shouted out, this time it cried out extreme protest about how Kei calling it. Kei was now astonished, although he was still shocked that the fact there is a talking book right in front of him right now.

"What are you?" ask Kei, still maintaining his distance.

"Didn't I tell you before? I'm a book spirit!"

The high voice went out from that book highly resemble the voice of a girl, in fact it is a voice of a girl. Kei muster the courage in his heart and pick up that little book.

Despite it slim size, that leather-covered book was actually quite heavy. Kei measure the weight while tossing it lightly to the air.

"Watch it, you drop me and you're dead." threaten the book.

"And how exactly?" taunt Kei.

As soon as Kei realize it was a bad move, the book in his hand suddenly lit up in a blinding light, and when the light finally disappears, a cold metal was already touching Kei's neck.

"Exactly like this."

As Kei feel the cold sharp metal touching his neck, in front of him already stand a girl, about the same age as Kei, but strangely her appearance is the same as the woman that meet him in his dream.

"Sherry?" escaped from Kei's lips was the name of the girl in front of him. "!"

A groan escapes Kei's mouth as sharp pain felt along his neck, accompanied by a warm, thick sensation slowly dripping down his nape.

The girl who looked like Sherry but with a sharp expression has already pulled back the sword, blood tainted a small portion of the blade, then with a gentle motion as if licking a popsicle, Sherry lick the blood.

"Your blood is quite rich and warm, full of vitality, not like those damn magic users." said the girl, gulping down.

Kei who was in the state of shock put his hand on his neck, but strangely when he look at his hand, the blood that was supposed to be there are gone. His nape doesn't even feel any pain at all.

"You're quite gullible for a man that was able to pull this side of me, but I guess meeting my lovey-dovey side would have been too good."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, it looks like I forgot to mention my name; I'm Leona, the two-faced Sword Goddess."

"Two-faced?" ask Kei in bewilderment.

"I believe you've met my weaker self, Sherry. She's the other side of me here standing in front of you, and because I don't have the ability to go inside your mind, she do the job."

Kei, who still confused only show a stupid expression in his face.

"*sigh* Just let me show you…"

At a moment, the girl who called herself Leona closed her eyes, and after a while it opened again, now the expression on her face seemed to be gentler than before.

"We finally meet in this world, Kei." said the girl, smiling like Kei remember in his dream.

"Sherry?" once again Kei call that name, in questioning tone.

"Don't be so surprised, after all I'm the one who didn't tell you about my other self."

She chuckled gracefully, like last time. And suddenly her face showed a stern expression.

"As you can see, I'm a weaker version of the Sword Goddess. And after the contract is formed, you subconsciously give power to both of us, but even then, I do not enough power to maintain my personality in this world."

"So what you mean to say was you're a Goddess with two sides of personality?" said Kei in disbelief.

"That's right, but not only our personality, my given power and Leona's power became different as she gains her power from your will, and I get it from your dreams."

"I still can't understand… How come you can't have your own body?"

"Because we're one, I am just a part of her."

As Kei was going to talk, Sherry closed her eyes again, and the moment she open her eyelids, the sharp expression from before are back.

"You're stupid, can't you tell by listening to her?" protests Leona abruptly.

"Wait? What the, you're Leona again!"

"Of course, dumb. She is my other self; just get it over with in your head."

Kei was certainly shocked, but as he try to comprehend what was going on, his head felt like it can't handle something more crazy that this.

"Now that has been taken care of, I have to dote on my master first." said Leona with a bewitching smile.

"Dote?"

The instant that word escapes Kei's lips, he was already lying on the bed once again, Leona is sitting directly on his hips that he can't move his body anywhere at all.

"What are you doing? Get off!" said Kei as he struggle to free himself, which is a futile attempt.

"Like I said, I'm going to dote on you." said Leona, looking disdainfully towards Kei.

_"__Sorry Kei, since you are our first master, Leona urges are getting restless, so please bear with it."_ Sherry's voice rang inside Kei's head.

It seems that Leona can hear what Sherry is talking, so she showed a little ticked expression.

"Sherry, don't blame it all on me, you like this kind of thing too."

_"__Well, it's not that I dislike it; we need his power after all."_

The Sherry in his head and the Leona that was talking in front of him completely derailed Kei's train of thought.

Pinched between Leona's thighs, Kei's breathing starting to get ragged as Leona placed her two hands against Kei's chest, rubbing it gently.

The expression that Leona's bring about on her face while looking down impishly at Kei, her bewitching smile slowly takes over Kei's senses.

Slowly, Leona rests the upper parts of her body at Kei's chest. Her face was so close that the two of them can feel each other's breath. It was so close that it brought about something that made Kei hesitate to speak, the sweet aroma of a girl.

In his dreams and just now, he didn't have the privilege to observe Leona's figure, but as their limbs touching each other right now. Kei finally feel the volume and softness of the woman resting on his body. Her body is as bewitching as her smile was.

Getting close as they get, Leona's upper body hugged tightly to Kei, while her luscious lips letting out hot air at Kei's ear.

Kei's body shudders, the shock from having his ear blown made him shivers all over.

"Cute. *giggle*" whisper Leona to Kei's ear.

Even the whisper just now made Kei's skin tingle from a pleasant sensation, and everything Leona did made his mind slowly turning blank.

And slowly, as his breath even became more irregular, Kei gradually lost his consciousness.

##

Once again Kei opened his eyes, his breathing was ragged and his heart is racing. He realized that it was just a dream.

The dream he was just seen right now really took a toll on his body; he felt the extreme fatigue as if everything happened inside the dream was real.

Kei sat up, looking around the room. The room he's in right now is extremely clean and everything inside that place is colored white with a light stripe of golden.

The household items and the furniture are high class, and somehow the room gives him a familiar impression.

"This is the dormitory…" muttered Kei.

But as far as he can say, there is no way that his room can be this clean, and everything inside that place was so luxurious that it's not even near possible for Kei to afford those things.

This room certainly gives off the atmosphere of a girl's room.

Suddenly a door that leads inside the room opened.

"Ah! You woke up."

A girl wearing maid attire carrying a towel and a basin emerged from that door. She looks slightly older than Kei, but somehow her sophisticated way of talking even more elegant.

"Wait, who are you might be?" ask Kei.

After putting the basin and the towel right at the little table beside the bed, that girl stands beside the bed.

"My name is Natalia Sabine. You can just call me Natalie." said the maid introducing herself.

"Ah, I'm Mitsurugi Kei." answer Kei nervously.

Natalie just stood there at the bedside, smiling gracefully at Kei. While Kei himself was tortured by the awkward silence, a minute pass by and there's still nothing.

"I'm sorry, but Natalie, can you tell me where am I right now?" ask Kei.

"You're in Young Mistress Claire room."

"Eh? Claire?"

Shocked, Kei fell into silence and think hard.

Is it really that Claire? The one who tried to kill me at the field? But she saved me when the Minotaur attacked… She's a Dragger!

Those words were spiraling in his head as he trying to comprehend the situation he is in. He tried his best to recall that event from before.

First he beat Claire, surrendering voluntarily that looked like more likely an insult to Claire, getting messed up with the incident at the market, and then he kind of passed out later. There is absolutely no way in his mind that Claire would care enough to bring him to the room, thought Kei.

When Kei is still trying his best to think how this development could be possible, the uninformed Kei is given another surprise as another person enter the room.

"Ah, I see you already woke up." greet Claire as she enters the room, while gracefully waving her ponytail.

"Y-yeah…" reply Kei.

It seems Claire had a very sharp sense towards these things; she is able to sense the doubt within Kei's voice.

"Is there something wrong?" ask Claire.

"No, it's just that, why did you treat me like this? I'm a human."

"I see, so that's what you're worried about. Just to be sure, I'm not doing this on my own will, the board requested that you are to be treated until recovered, since they need some information from you regarding the Minotaur attack." said Claire as she slightly turns her head aside, a faint red appears on her cheek.

"My Lady, you should be honest sometime." comment Natalie.

"Na-Natalie, don't say something that would cause misunderstanding!" complain Claire, she is somewhat flustered.

Seeing another side of Claire made a huge improvement of Kei's image of her, and Kei couldn't help but to smile. To Kei, this side of her really suits her.

"Ah…! W-well… since you've already up and moving, could you please get out from my room?" said Claire.

"Uhm... Yeah, I guess I better do that, since this is your room that means that this is the girl's dormitory, not a place for a guy."

As he was trying to get off the bed, he slowly get out from the bed while sliding the blanket off him, and just when he already got out from the bed, the three of them in that room noticed a strange bulge in the blanket.

"Eh? That's strange." mutter Kei.

"What is this?"

Curious, Claire goes over to the bed, and yanks the blanket away with one pull. Under it was a book.

"Is this yours?" ask Claire as she take the book.

"I don't remember having that book, but it feels kind of familiar…" answer Kei.

"Well, whatever, this is not my book so go on and bring it."

While ignorantly speaking, Claire tossed that thick book across the room to Kei.

Kei catch the book with little effort, and after he gets his clothes and belonging from Natalie, Kei quickly snuck out the girl's dormitory with little effort.

Moments later, Kei had already back in his room, lying nonchalantly on his bed while inspecting the book he found from Claire's room to the smallest nook and cranny.

"What is this book anyway? I've never seen this kind of writing around, it looks like an ancient writing of my primitive ancestor, though I can't really read it though." Mutter Kei as he inspects the book closely.

The book is quite thick, no matter how one would see it. That book is also covered by leather made hard cover with some unique embellishment at some edges and the spine. And finally the most noticeable part is the symbol made of silver that seems to be molded together with the hard plate under the leather cover.

The symbol looked like a girl sleeping, entwined in some kind of binding, tree root or something like that while holding a slender piece of rapier next to her chest, Kei felt somewhat familiar to that symbol, like he was drawn to it naturally.

_"__Be sure to go to the Principal's Office after you get back to your room, he wanted to hear your part of the story regarding the Minotaur attack."_

In the middle of his pondering, Kei suddenly remember the thing that Claire had told him right before he sneak away from the girl's dormitory.

"I guess it's time to go to the Principal Xavier Office…" mutter Kei.

He get up from his bed and put down the mysterious book on top of the bed, and after swiftly changed into another set of uniform Kei walk out from his room.

Today Kei was supposed to have a full recovery in his own room, like instructed by the principal, but since the Principal himself requesting him to come down to his office to explain some matters that happened yesterday, he can't help it but to go anyway.

Dragleid Academy campus ground is astonishingly wide, and all the buildings there just making it looking more and more majestic. That was the first impression Kei had been imprinted with the first time he step his foot inside that place, and that impression once again struck him as he walk the way to the Campus Administration Building where the Principal's Office is located.

"*sigh* this place is indeed beautiful, too bad that I can't enjoy anything in this place because of my status as a human." Kei talks to himself.

Kei walks on a paved road that is cutting the square campus ground into a four section; there is something in the center of the campus ground that resembles the center of beliefs of all Draggers. It is a statue of the Draglied Goddess Lissia.

After cutting straight to the center of the plaza, Kei take a turn to the left towards the Administration Building.

Despite being the most important place in the campus, the Administration Building is considerably small, and only three stories high.

Principal Xavier Office is on the third floor and is located at farthest point of the building that faces directly to the campus ground.

After stepping inside the mana-powered lift, Kei pressed the button to the top floor, and the metal box starts to ascend with a wheezing noise.

However, as the lift ceased to move and slowly opening its gate, what greet Kei there was only a handful of books that is scattered in the straight door-less hallway. Dark as it is, only a speck of golden light that was visible at the very end of the hallway.

Strangely, that hallway wasn't looking as new as the very building outside appearance. That hallway, if put into words, are the hallway of a dilapidated old house, dark and abandoned.

There is a moment of doubt in Kei's thought, and it is growing intense as he gets closer to the door in end of that hallway. Something in Kei just telling him that something is wrong.

Finally after some walk, Kei arrived at the front of that door. Just one push of his hand and that door would be opened and reveal the inside of the room, but there is something that pushing him back.

"Why do you hesitate? Please, enter."

A heavy yet gentle voice echoed from inside the room, and it was enough to persuade Kei to open the door.

Inside, Kei discover a dimly illuminated room by candles that are standing all over the floor. And sitting in the middle of the room is the figure of a man in his middle twenties, inhaling a big cigar that permeates the room with a distinct tobacco smell.

"I see that you found this room quite fast, even my brightest student would have a problem finding this room."

"What do you mean, sir?"

Instead of answering Kei's question, Principal Xavier just chuckled. There was something that amuses him in Kei's answer.

"I'm sorry; I forgot that you didn't have the ability to muster mana."

"And what about it, is it something strange?"

"You must've seen the scattered books in the hall way right? Those books are not really books, but a type of rune that I made myself to disturb the mana flow of the people around it, so that hallway should look like a maze to a Dragger."

"I see, so the reason I was able to find this room right away because I have no mana flowing in my body."

"Good conclusion, my boy."

Principal Xavier stands up after laughing for a while.

"It's good to finally meet you, Kei. Your master Reika was a really good friend of mine." Says Principal Xavier as he raises his hand to shake Kei's hand.

"My master also talks a lot about you, Principal."

After they had shook each other's hand, Principal Xavier sit back down on his seat.

"Please, sit down."

After sitting down, the two of them exchange look, and they started a rather serious conversation.

"So since I am already here, I'm just going to ask why you are calling me."

"You're really not wasting your time aren't you." Comment Principal.

"I believe that you are going to say something important, so I won't." reply Kei shortly.

"Well, I was hoping I can have a little chat before jumping into the serious stuff, but if you say so I will leave the chatter."

After saying that, Principal Xavier reach out his hand to the desk beside him and take a book from there, then open it right away by using the marker that he must've put in there before.

"I believe that you are familiar with this planet myth, Kei. So you must've known a mythical beast from the Greek Mythology called Minotaur."

"Yes, I do. Minotaur is a beast which had a bull as a head and human as its body."

"Well, and it is the very beast that you fought yesterday."

"I am well aware of that."

"Frankly, I was amazed of how you are able to take down such a huge creature. And seeing your ability at the match-ups I was thinking that you could do some favor for me."

"What is it?"

"I will give you time to think, so come to the cafeteria tomorrow noon. There will be someone who will be waiting for you there, that person will give you some briefing."

"I see… So if I didn't want to accept it I simply just don't have to go to the cafeteria."

Principal Xavier only nods his head while smiling.

"I see, I will be excusing myself then." Said Kei as he stands up and leaving the room.

_This is going to be interesting. _Thought Xavier as he watch Kei walks out from his door.

###

The next day, and the Academy is still busy with the ceremonial event that there is not even a single student in the class and studying. They are all either preparing themselves for the next round in the match ups that will decide for who get to fight in the Ceremonial Dragleid, or taking their time to decorate the place as much as they can to liven things up.

And as for Kei, he is walking leisurely at the campus grounds and was heading to the cafeteria to go see what favor that had been asked to him by Principal Xavier yesterday.

When he arrived at the cafeteria, Kei is little shocked by the fact that there is so little presence of the other students there in cafeteria despite being the liveliest place at the whole campus when it comes to this kind of free time.

"Kei, I've been waiting."

An unfamiliar voice calls Kei name from one of the eating table, and at the middle of those empty seats and table, sat one girl with her eyes looking towards Kei while her gaze is signaling that she is the person that Kei was supposed to meet there.

"How do you know my name?" ask Kei as he approach the sitting girl.

"Fufu~ I wonder now~" giggled that girl in an enticing tone.

"Then I guess you know my name from the Principal since he said that someone would be waiting for me here, and I think he is referring you." said Kei as he point out his conclusion.

"Bingo! You're quite sharp despite that stupid looking expression that you had all day." That girl compliment Kei while coating some kind of harassment under it, Kei notices that and just giving up a wry smile. "But that aside there would be no one that wouldn't know you in this Academy actually, since you're the one and only human in this place and the first male to even tame the Princess."

After saying those, she suddenly tenses up and reacts as if something had slipped up her mind and now she is remembering it suddenly.

"Ah! I forget to introduce myself. My name is Matsuri Rea, nice to meet you!" said that girl as she stands up and raise her hand to shake hands with Kei.

"I'm Mitsurugi Kei, and I believe I don't have the obligation to reveal more than my name since I believe you already done your background check on me already."

"Ah, you impress me even more now. I guess it's not really a shock since you are the only human that was able to attend this Academy. But to clear things up, I'm not the one who really did all the check, it was the Principal that gives me your entire document, and I of course took that chance to read some things."

"I see. So what is this favor that the Principal wanted me to do?"

"Before that, let's sit down before my foot gets tired from all the standing. Being the Head Knight of this school requires me to always patrol here and there most of my free times off the lecture."

As she said that, the two of them sat down at the eating table where Rea had sitting down earlier when she called out to Kei.

"So, you're a Titania then?" ask Kei first thing as soon after they settled down on the chair.

"Yeah, I'm the Captain of the Titania Knights that protect this Academy, though some people out there just think of us as a cover to make an army consisted of Dragger." Explain Rea with an annoyed expression.

"I see, typical image misunderstanding. But if you're having that kind of high position, why are you sitting right here on your own, that is kind of defenseless, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I don't really like to be tailed here and there by some bodyguards. It's not really ladylike."

"Your appearance already told me that much."

Kei, who was bluntly said those things suddenly changes his expression as he felt an ominous feeling coming from the direction of Rea.

"Ah… we only have met for about ten minutes and you already said such things." Answer Rea darkly, there is that ferocious intent coming from her.

"I'm sorry, I said too much."

"Hah… good thing you're an honest person that quick to notice his own fault. I'll let you off this time."

As Kei watch Rea sighs with a big voice, there is an impression that suddenly building up inside him about Rea.

She was fine, her looks and appearance is not really a problem. She is quite beautiful, and her long brown hair that was set loose really matched her high body posture. She was about the same height as Kei and that was about 170 cm, quite high for a girl standard. But other than that, she has the body of a normal girl like usual.

"Washboard…" mutters Kei quietly to himself.

"Did you say something?" ask Rea.

"Eh? No-nothing in particular, so what about the favor?" said Kei quickly and changed the subject.

"Hmm… I sense something fishy… but whatever. The Principal asked me to do some investigation on a rather mysterious event that has been happening quite frequent at the small village to the north. What's it called again?"

"Cloud Hill?"

"Ah! That's it, Kei! You're really knowledgeable even though you're not from here. I don't even remember the name of the small villages around this region." Says Rea as she laughs cheerfully.

"You're the Head of the Titania Knights, aren't you? I think it might be a better idea to learn about such things…"

"Don't worry yourself with significant details! Hahahaha!" said Rea once again while laughing, almost maniacally.

_"__What is this, a fraud!? How can an airhead oblivious girl like her be the head of the Titania… My internal image kind of hurting me…" _thought Kei in his heart after looking at Rea's way of thinking.

"Leaving that aside… What is this mysterious event that you're talking about earlier?" ask Kei.

"Well, from what I know, it seems that every night a girl from the village would disappear suddenly. And 2 days later the townspeople would find the girl sleeping soundly while being tied to a tree."

"Hmm… is there any information about what really happened?"

"From what we've been dug up in until now, every victim would hear a girl's voice the night when they are being taken. It called out to them, and when they woke up after they'd gone to sleep, it was either after the townspeople found her, or they woke up while still being tied."

"In your opinion, what is happening?"

"I suspect something like a network of human trafficking when I first get my ear in this case. But that wouldn't be right because the victim was released 2 days after the abduction day. So I have no lead to what the perpetrator might be after. So that's why the Principal asked me to do more investigation while recommending you for the job." Rea explained the situation with a completely different expression than the carefree attitude she had before.

"Ah… So how are we going to start the investigation?"

"Well, since the information network just got us so far, the three of us will be inducing a field investigation~ so let's get ready and we're going to go right after sunset."

"Wait a moment, did you just say 'three of us'?"

Kei cut Rea's sentence and ask that particular question with a confused look on his face. To him, this "favor" only includes Rea and himself, based on what he had observed until now. But there is no confirmation that he did to know exactly how much people that is included.

"Is there a problem? Of course there will be three of us since I don't want to protect a human if something bad would come up, so I arrange someone to keep me company. And you know what they say about taking a trip alone with a boy."

"I see. Then I'll meet you at the Academy gate right at sunset. And one more thing, that superstition is just a joke made by mothers to make sure their daughter doesn't do stupid things that would make them regret it."

Kei walk away while saying those things, a small smile formed at the end of his lips, while Rea is watching him slowly disappearing to the school grounds.

"He's gone now, Claire. You can come out."

Rea call out and not long after that, a girl with long dark blue hair come out from her hiding spot and stand near Rea while looking at the direction Kei had disappeared to.

"He's lot more serious than when he is fighting. It's actually refreshing to see that." Comment Claire.

"Yeah, I see that fight. He's practically toying with you yesterday." Reply Rea with a slight giggle.

"Don't put more salt to my wound, Captain. I don't need more humiliation than I have now."

Claire is getting annoyed as she remember the ungraceful victory that she had yesterday noon, but just after a moment her composure is back to how it is before.

"Sorry, I just can't picture you who is one of the brightest fighter in this Academy were to be completely played by that man. By the way, are your preparations finished?"

"Yes, I can go whenever. But I'd like to ask something before you go."

"What is it?"

Rea who is ready leave turn her face once again towards Claire.

"Why did you didn't tell him that I was also in the team, but instead you just told him like you did earlier?"

"I didn't have to, since even if you're not the one that was coming with us, nothing will change."

"I see."

"Be ready, we will gather at the rendezvous point at five."


End file.
